


DFB: Dear Future Boyfriend

by Elemental_Lady



Series: Song Parodies [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I'm not good at tags, Relationship(s), Romantic Stuff, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Who reads these anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_Lady/pseuds/Elemental_Lady
Summary: I tried fixing a song, this happened (Dear Future Husband Parody).





	DFB: Dear Future Boyfriend

Dear future boyfriend  
Here's a few things  
You need to know  
If you wanna be  
My one and only  
For a long time

Let's go for ice cream  
I'll have mint-chocolate chip  
After that we can grab take-out and watch TV  
We can watch Doctor Who, The Big bang Theory, Game of Thrones, Supernatural

Okay let's be honest  
I'm kind of a geek  
I hope you like the Avengers 'cause we'll watch it twice a week  
Listen to AC/DC, the Offspring, Queen, Iron Maiden and Guns n' Roses too

You've got to know how to treat me like I'm sane  
Even when I'm acting lame  
Just act lame with me

Dear future boyfriend  
Here's a few things  
You need to know  
If you wanna be  
My one and only  
For a long time

Dear future boyfriend  
Just roll with it  
I'm quite the fun type  
Once you get to know me better  
And I stop being shy

When I've had a rough day  
Take me to Barnes and Noble  
I'll feel better if I get my hands on a new novel  
I don't care about your looks  
As long as you buy me brand new books  
Every weekend new books

You've got to know how to treat me like I'm sane  
Even when I'm acting lame  
Just act lame with me

Dear future boyfriend  
Here's a few things  
You need to know  
If you wanna be  
My one and only  
For a long time

Dear future boyfriend  
We'll play Mario Kart  
But don't you dare blue shell me or I swear  
You will regret it all your life

Reach for me the things  
I'm not able to reach  
Always let me have the last slice of-  
Pizza!  
And if you get into  
A fight because of me  
Let me punch the guy  
Please  
Let me punch the guy

You've got to know how to treat me like I'm sane  
Even when I'm acting lame  
Just act lame with me

Dear future boyfriend  
Here's a few things  
You need to know  
If you wanna be  
My one and only  
For a long time

Dear future boyfriend  
I don't need too much  
Just someone who will  
Love me as I am  
I promise I will do the same

Future boyfriend we will meet one day

**Author's Note:**

> So... I don't really like Meghan Trainor. At all. No disrespect to those who do though. When I first heard this song I hated it so much that I couldn't help thinking of ways to make it sound better. Not sure if that worked out but I had fun doing it.
> 
> If you're reading this, that means you read the whole thing (unless you're lazy and just kept on scrolling). Since you're here, why not let me know what you think? Kudos or comments, I love both. Don't worry, I don't bite <3


End file.
